


His Majesty's Paranormal Service

by Aquaholic



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaholic/pseuds/Aquaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod Crane has been sent to the Caribbean to investigate an increase in paranormal activity that threatens to spread to the North American colonies and beyond. He enlists the help of Commodore James Norrington, a man that he believes to be the Witness sent during the Golden Age of Sail. The two must work together to stop the forces that threaten to ignite the Apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thanks to everyone for their feedback about a collaboration between Crane and Norrington. I hope I can give Team Tall, Dark, and British the justice that they deserve!

 

**Port Royal, Norrington’s Office**

"A Captain Ichabod Crane to see you, sir,” announced Norrington’s secretary.

“Send him in, Mister Malcom.”

A few moments later Ichabod Crane entered the office. He was the same height as Norrington and around the same age. His arched eyebrows, attentive blue eyes, and trim beard and moustache lent an air of adroitness and civility to his bearing. He shook Norrington’s hand. “Thank you for taking time to meet with me, Commodore Norrington.”

Norrington motioned for him to sit. “You said there was a dire threat gathering in the Caribbean, captain. I have a responsibility to protect the subjects of the Crown from anything or anyone who threatens their safety.”

"And you've even protected them from _paranormal_ threats,” added Crane.

The commodore sat back in his chair and allowed a small smile to appear on his face. “Captain Crane, if you had met with me a year ago and spun me a yarn about a ship with black sails that was crewed by the damned and a captain so evil that hell spat him back out I would’ve roundly mocked you, sir. Yet, I encountered this ship and its crew and found the truth in the tale soon enough.”

“The cursed pirates that you encountered at Isla de Muerta,” replied Crane.

The commodore nodded. “They were impervious to cutlass and all manner of firearms. If the curse had not been broken, I fear I would’ve lost the majority of my crew. Now there are rumors running about regarding the return of Davy Jones and the _Flying Dutchman_.”

Crane's blue eyes sparkled. "And you can’t help but wonder if that legend is authentic as well, can you, commodore?  That is why I am here.” He handed Norrington a sealed scroll. Norrington read it as Crane talked. “His Majesty is also concerned about the increase of supernatural activity spreading throughout the realm. His Majesty’s Paranormal Investigations Division is tasked with observing, and if possible, capturing these beings for further examination.”

“You mean to enslave them?”

Crane was taken aback by the commodore’s poignant observation. “Not as such, commodore. If our enemies discover a way to utilize these supernatural powers, then we will be helpless in stopping them.”

“How exactly do you propose to capture these creatures with modern ordnance?” Norrington asked. “The cursed pirates were unaffected by our weapons.”

Crane smiled. “The Division can help with that, commodore. There are ancient means that are most effective with this endeavor. We would, of course train your men for this task and fit your ship with the proper means of defense. I do not believe that you were stationed at Port Royal by accident, James Norrington. Nor was it by chance that you have witnessed these strange things. Are you willing to join me?”

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be remiss in not crediting a source that helped me with this particular chapter. "The Secret Journal of Ichabod Crane" by Alex Irvine inspired me to note Crane's observances about Norrington and Port Royal in a journal format. Hopefully, I managed to get the same tone with Crane's entry. The information that Crane mentions about the 1692 earthquake that struck Port Royal, Jamaica is true. PotC/RNotC fans are probably familiar with it but I wanted to add it for the benefit of the SH fans, and also because I like to throw in a bit of fact with my fiction.

_From Ichabod Crane’s Journal_

I had a rather warm reception with Commodore James Norrington, commander of His Majesty’s Royal Navy in the Caribbean. No doubt, Miss Jenny Mills would apply her appellation of ‘tall, dark, and British’ to him. He is a very erudite, graceful, and adroit gentleman whose experience with the supernatural forces in the Caribbean will provide a great windfall to the overall mission. In truth, he reminds me of Captain Frank Irving. Both men possess a keen intellect and a dry wit. I am convinced that the commodore’s posting here at Port Royal is no accident, nor is he here solely to hunt pirates. I detect an aura about him that suggests he may be the Witness for the Golden Age of Sail.

The good commodore has invited me to an evening repast with two of his lieutenants. I hope to learn more about a mysterious compass that Norrington briefly acquired. According to its owner, a pirate by the name of Captain Jack Sparrow, the compass points to what its possessor desires the most. Thankfully, Commodore Norrington made detailed notes and sketches of this device before returning the compass back to its owner. He neglected to inform me where it directed him when he possessed it and part of me felt it would be indelicate to ask. His green eyes darted away when he mentioned how the compass worked as if he were avoiding a most unpleasant topic. If we are to work together then I must trust that Commodore Norrington will reveal this information when and if he deems it to be germane to our task.

Port Royal was once known as the Most Wicked and Sinful City in the World and was nearly destroyed by a massive earthquake in 1692. Much of the city sank beneath the sea due to soil liquefaction and a tidal wave destroyed the rest. Its southernmost redoubt, Fort Charles, had to be rebuilt, as well as Fort James on the north side.  Many residents believed it to be the harbinger of the Apocalypse. Small wonder when you consider that three of the four Horsemen (Famine, Pestilence, and Death) paid them a visit. Death, alone, reaped thousands of souls from the incident. I am immediately reminded of the sermon preached by Rev. Jonathan Edwards called, _Sinners in the Hands of an Angry God._ No doubt Edwards would agree that the earthquake was Divine retribution for the city’s sinfulness. Wickedness continues yet it is stemmed more from the presence of the Royal Navy and less from fear of Divine punishment. It is also the sort of climate that Moloch and his minions would find most beneficial to their cause. I fear Port Royal may very well be the gateway for far worse vermin than pirates and I do hope that I can make Commodore Norrington and his officers see the importance of this mission.


End file.
